The Three Garmadon Girls
by Mehri Garmadon
Summary: A year and a half after Lloyd was born and a month after Garmadon was cursed to the underworld, Misako had triplet girls, who she put in a separate boarding school called Darkly's Boarding School for Bad Girls. Now, years later, Garmadon is good and the girls haven't been seen in years. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1: Littlest Hobos

_Misako ran away from the school, tears in her eyes. Giving her children to boarding schools was torture for her, but she had to try to help Garmadon! If she didn't who knew what would happen! She shot one last longing glance at the school. She would come back for them._

* * *

><p>No one in Ninjago noticed as three little girls searched through trash. One of them held up three half eaten pieces of pizza.<p>

"I got pizza?" She looked at the other two, who looked disgusted.

"Lactose Intolerant," one shrugged.

"Eww, pineapples!" The other cried.

The first glared. "Look, Kimberly, Shannon, it's all we got!"

"Lactose Intolerant," the second repeated.

"Rebecca, I don't care! You never listen to my ideas!" The third crossed her arms.

"Fine Shannon, what ideas do you have?" Rebecca asked.

"Ninjas!" Shannon pointed to the ninja monastery. "They're supposed to help people right?"

"But, wouldn't that be intruding?" Kimberly asked.

"No, we'll just knock!" Shannon argued. "Please, please, please?!"

"Fine!" Rebecca sighed. "Come on girls."

* * *

><p><em>GOOONG!<em>

"MAIL!" The ninja yelled, pulling the door open. Instead of the mailman, they saw three little girls in rags.

"They're not the mailman," Lloyd whispered.

"Do we look like a mailman?" Rebecca asked, fire in her eyes.

"No, but why are you here?" Nya asked.

"We're hobos!" Shannon sobbed.

"What she means, is that we came to see if you had any food to spare. If you want. Hope we're not a bother," Kimberly said, shyly.

"Not at all," Jay smiled. "Come on guys, let's give 'em some food. It's the least we could do."

The ninja agreed and lead the girls inside the monastery courtyard. The girls looked in awe at their surroundings. A training course!

"Have you brought home strays?" Garmadon joked, looking at the ninjas and the girls.

"We're not strays," Rebecca growled, and wind started swirling around her.

"It's okay, Becca," Kimberly comforted. The winds around Rebecca stopped blowing.

Garmadon raised an eyebrow but said nothing. The ninja left the girls in the courtyard as they went to get some food. Kimberly looked around nervously. She noticed a tiny plant growing from the pavement. She whimpered and eyed her sisters, who were chatting. She bent down towards the plant and concentrated. It grew into a tiny flower. Kimberly smiled, proud of her work and stood up.

"What was that?"

Kimberly cringed. She had forgotten Garmadon was there. "Umm . . . nothing."

"First, she makes the winds move, now you make a flower grow. Tell me what's going on!" Garmadon demanded.

"Omigosh it's a dragon!" Shannon squealed. "Come here dragon!"

The Ultra Dragon, which had been flying above, soared down towards the girl and she petted it. It nuzzled her and she giggled. "Can I keep him?"

Rebecca facepalmed and Kimberly shook her head. "Not helping, Shannon."

"Wait, you can control the wind, you can control plants, and you can control animals?" Garmadon asked. "You little hobos might just be ninjas."


	2. Chapter 2: Their Story

"Are you saying we're ninja hobos?!" Shannon asked, astonished, still cuddling the Ultra Dragon.

"Pretty much," Garmadon replied. "Except . . . Maybe not hobos."

"What are you saying?" Kimberly asked, suspiciously.

"Nothing yet. Why don't you guys tell me your life story?" Garmadon asked, as Misako and Wu entered.

"Who are these girls?" Misako asked.

"Ninjas," Garmadon said. "They were just about to tell me their story."

"We'll all listen," Wu declared, as the ninja returned with food.

Everyone sat around the girls. Kimberly shied away and so did Shannon. Rebecca rolled her eyes and began. "We're triplets, and we're 12 and a half. But I'm the oldest by five minutes!"

"That's the most important thing ever, Becky," Shannon rolled her eyes.

"Well, anyways, we were put into Darkly's School for Bad Girls by our mother. Well, that's what they told us. But we're not bad girls. So we ran away." Rebecca looked proud.

"Not bad girls, huh?" Cole joked.

"Whatever. It's better than what they wanted us to do," Rebecca argued. "So we've just been living on the street since then."

"When did you escape?" Zane asked.

"Last year," Kimberly mumbled, shyly.

"Poor things!" Nya cried. "Here, we got you guys some food."

The ninja gave the girls the food they had gathered and the girls ate up hungrily. "When was the last time we've had food this good?!" Shannon asked, with her mouth full.

"Swallow before you speak, Shan," Kimberly scolded.

"It's been forever!" Rebecca exaggerated.

"If you don't mind me prying," Misako began, "But do you know who your mother is?"

The girls stopped eating and thought for a second. "M something," Kimberly said at last.

"Mimi, or Mandy, or Mariah, or Milly, or Madison, or . . ." Shannon trailed off.

"My Taco?" Rebecca suggested, jokingly. The girls laughed. "No but seriously, it rhymed with that!" Rebecca laughed.

Misako looked like she was going to be sick. Garmadon gave her a funny look. "Are you okay, Misako?"

The girls stopped. "MISAKO!" They exclaimed. "That was her name!"


	3. Chapter 3: We're Garmadons?

Misako looked at her feet. Everyone looked at her. "Misako?" Garmadon asked.

"Mom?" Lloyd asked.

Misako sighed. "Eight months."

"Excuse me?" Garmadon asked.

"Eight months before you fell. Remember?" Misako looked at him. "A month after you fell, they were born."

"I would've been a year and a half, right?" Lloyd asked.

Misako nodded. She turned to the girls. "I'm sorry I didn't come back!"

"We. Have. Parents. And a brother!" Kimberly cried.

"MOMMY!" Shannon screamed, squeezing Misako into a hug with Kimberly.

Rebecca was the only one who looked unimpressed. "Why didn't you come back?!" The winds began to swirl around her and her eyes glowed red.

"Becca, she's here now!" Kimberly exclaimed, trying to reach out and grab her sister's hand. "Don't harp on the past!"

The wind soon turned into a full on tornado. Rebecca was mad. Everyone was trying to just stay on the ground. "REBECCA YOU IDIOT!" Kimberly growled. "STOP THIS NONSENSE!"

Rebecca begrudgingly stopped the wind and sat on the ground calmly, but angrily. Then, a small spider crawled up and Rebecca shrieked at the top of her lungs. "SPIDER! OH MY GOSH THERE IS A FREAKING HUGE SPIDER!"

Misako blinked at the girl who had just looked like she had no fears, and now was suddenly freaking out over a tiny spider. Misako hit the spider, killing it and wiped her hand on Garmadon's shoulder. Garmadon shot her a look, but Misako just shrugged. Rebecca wrapped Misako in a hug. "You saved me!"

Misako looked at the others who were just as confused as she was. Shannon spoke up. "She's terribly arachnophobic and we don't let her live it down."

"But it looks like you made your way into her heart anyways," Kimberly said, then smirked. "Aww, is Becky scared of the little buggy?"

Rebecca shot her sisters a look. "I'm arachnophobic! So shut up!"

"So, we have a family? Seriously?" Shannon asked.

Garmadon nodded, hugging the three girls tightly. Misako joined the hug and Lloyd did too.


	4. Chapter 4: Princess Garmadon

Kimberly sat, quietly drawing. Misako sat by her daughter, watching her pencil fly across the page. Kimberly's eyes would glance up every few minutes, studying something. Misako moved to look at the paper and saw Kimberly was drawing Shannon and Lloyd on the Ultra Dragon above. The two were flying around, much to little Shannon's delight.

"Do you like to draw?" Misako asked, breaking the silence. Kimberly simply nodded, not even glancing up. Misako could tell that Kimberly was the quiet one of the three. So they returned to silence.

* * *

><p>Rebecca sat by herself on the roof of the monastery. She didn't really like any of the people here. Not even her parents. Not even her brother. Not even her sisters. Not right now anyways. She faked a liking for their mother, but she couldn't keep it up for long. Why couldn't anyone see what she saw?<p>

_I see what you see._

Rebecca looked around, wide eyed. "Who's there?!"

_Above you._

Rebecca looked up and saw a sort of floating blob-like thing. It was slightly creepy. "Who are you?"

_I am the Overlord. And I want to help you, Rebecca. Wouldn't you like to rule Ninjago?_

Rebecca pondered this. Unbeknownst to her, the Overlord was supplying devious suggestions in thoughts. She could soon think of nothing else, just how much she hated the people around her and how nice it would be for them to bow down at her feet. A malicious smile spread across her face. The Overlord saw this and smiled. Now, to give the girl her kingdom.

* * *

><p>Garmadon ran outside to see Kimberly clinging to Misako tightly. They were staring off into the distance. The earth was shaking brutally. Garmadon ran up to them, as the Ultra Dragon landed just behind. "What's happening?!"<p>

"That's happening!" Lloyd pointed to a crevice, forming in the ground. Garmadon gasped; it was just like the day he fell. The sky was dark and Shannon clung to him. But who was falling? Garmadon scanned their small group and had an appalling realization.

A shriek was heard as Rebecca fell through the chasm in the earth. "REBECCA!" The family screamed, unaware that Rebecca had cast this upon herself.

* * *

><p>"A little girl?"<p>

Rebecca turned to see the skeleton army. "I am Rebecca Garmadon! And you will bow to me!"

"Garmadon?" One skeleton asked.

"We are in your debt!" Another cried out. "All hail Princess Garmadon!"

Rebecca smirked as the skeletons handed her a helmet. She placed it over her, now black, hair. Her body was all black, in fact, with white markings. She looked over at the Overlord.

_They cannot see me. Only you can, Princess Garmadon. I will help guide you._

Rebecca lips curved into a smug grin.


	5. Chapter 5: There's Always a Prophecy

Rebecca stared through the portal. Her family seemed to be mourning her fall. Glancing at the Overlord, she wondered if he was really trustworthy.

The Overlord could hear the girl's doubtful thoughts. He smirked and implanted some more evil thoughts in her adolescent mind. He watched as her frown was replaced with a sneer.

She turned to a bunch of skeletons. "Why are you just standing around?! Go prepare!"

The Overlord smiled. His plan was working perfectly.

* * *

><p>"Rebecca has cast this upon herself," Sensei announced, calmly.<p>

"Liar!" Garmadon yelled, charging at his younger brother, but Kai, Jay, Zane and Cole held him back.

"It's just like the prophecy," Misako muttered, cursing under her breath. All heads turned to her as she began to explain herself. "The prophecy states: _The dark lord's first born daughter would fall, just as he had. In her teenage years, she will create a weapon, even stronger than the previous. Learning from her father's mistakes, she would be an even greater enemy._"

Everyone was silent.

"But that's what I don't understand," Kimberly broke the silence. "We're triplets."

"But she's five minutes older," Shannon reminded her. "Making her the oldest. But I don't get why she would be _evil_!"

"Me either," Garmadon whispered. "I don't want to believe it."

"But it's true," Kimberly paused. "But why does it say 'in her teenage years'? Why would she wait? She's very impatient."

"That, I do not know." Misako sighed, slumping back in her chair. "But I wish I did."


End file.
